


There Is No Going Back

by orphan_account



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e05 We Got Us a Pippi Virgin, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-21
Updated: 2004-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words on the loss of innocence and the change in Dean and Rory's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Going Back

Pippi Longstocking is preserved in celluloid, forever a child.

Dean’s hand is on Rory’s, like in the old days, but her panties are too damp, her throat is too clogged with tears. Her mom said they used to have fun together, and Rory can almost remember a relationship beyond sweat and salt.

There is no going back. Dean married Lindsay. Rory fucked (use the dirtiest word, don’t hide the reality) Dean. Lorelai found them with tousled hair and shattered innocence.

There is no going back. Pippi is still in pigtails, but Dean is a stranger and Rory barely recognizes herself.


End file.
